


Blind trust

by The_Fic_Bot_TM



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, angsty porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fic_Bot_TM/pseuds/The_Fic_Bot_TM
Summary: Nick is asking for a little more than he can handle, or is he?
Relationships: David Hodges/Nick Stokes
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	Blind trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrozenMemories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/gifts).



> For frozenmemories1987, look what you made me do!

“Could you put that down?” Nick asked, indicating to the phone David was intently focused on. “In favor of what?” David retorted with a suggestive grin. Snagging the device from his hands Nick leaned into his personal space. 

“In favor of me?” he drawled, setting the phone down on the nightstand, conveniently covering David’s body in the process. David looked up at him through the dark frames of his reading glasses and hummed, “And what exactly will you have me do with you?”

Nick took a deep breath to brace himself, then leaned in close to David’s ear, murmuring, “How about you tell me something you’ve always wanted to do to me.”

David blinked in surprise. Usually Nick was the one to set the tone of their encounters but ever since they went from just fucking to admitting that they both wanted more out their burgeoning relationship Nick had showed more signs of trust and had let David take over every now and then. David’s mind reeled at the possibilities.

He’d already managed to warm Nick up to new ideas – as long as they were still on the tame side of the spectrum. He wasn’t going to risk breaking the mood now by suggesting anything too wild. 

“Well…” he started and put his glasses next to his phone. When he turned back to face Nick he had a wicked gleam in his eyes. In a surprise move he rolled him onto his back and straddled him, before grabbing Nick’s wrist and loosely pinning them above his head. 

“You’re not even into the kinky stuff,” he said, pleased that Nick let himself be handled that way. “I’m into you.” Nick’s words and his adventurous tone of voice stirred a deep rooted excitement in David, leaving him momentarily speechless. 

“C'mon now, baby. I know you’ve got enough fantasies to fill books with,” Nick teased with a deliberate smirk on his face. David chewed his lip in contemplation. “Well, there are some things we’ve never done,” he mused, trailing a finger slowly across Nick’s bare chest. 

His hands remaining where David had placed them, Nick smiled and held his gaze when he spoke, "You know where I draw the lines. Try me.”

“There’s something,” David began, his mind already running with the idea. “I want to blindfold you,” he stated a little more matter of fact than intended, nerves tingling, making his fingers itch. Nick swallowed and nodded. “Oh…kay,” he breathed out slowly. 

“Are you sure?” David couldn’t help asking. Convincing Nick had never been this easy. 

A nod, followed by a steady, “I trust you,” let David’s pulse accelerate. Scrambling off the bed he went to retrieve a silky scarf from a little shoe box at the bottom of the closet. When he returned Nick greeted him with a quirked eyebrow. 

“How long have you been hiding that?” he asked with a grin. David shrugged but didn’t answer. Instead he crawled back across his lap and pulled Nick up by his hands. “Close your eyes,” he instructed and smiled as he wrapped the soft fabric around Nick’s head.

“Is this okay or too tight?” he asked and Nick gulped uncomfortably before quietly telling him, “It’s fine.” 

They’d done it with the lights out many times, this shouldn’t have been any different. There was no reason for his heart to hammer against his chest like this. Nick tried to calm the sudden sense of anxiety. Nothing had changed but a simple slip of cloth covering his eyes, easy to remove whenever he’d wanted. David hadn’t even moved but he was suddenly so much more aware of his proximity.

David’s hands felt warm against his shoulders as they applied gentle pressure, guiding him back into a lying position. Agile fingers smoothed along his arms, wrapped around his wrists and arranged them next to his head. 

“Alright, Nicky, I’m not going to tie up your hands if you promise to keep them to yourself,” David threatened playfully, breath tickling and warm against his cheek, eliciting a shiver. “Yeah,” he confirmed, his voice ringing louder than it should have in his ears.

He strained to hear David shift, trying to gauge his movements, but was taken by surprise when David’s lips pressed gently against his own. David licked, slowly, sucked on his bottom lip until Nick opened his mouth, kissing back reluctantly. Arms brushed by his ears, then he heard a soft rustle of hands sinking into the pillow. 

Breaking their kiss David let his lips trail across his face, down toward his ear. David’s nose, firm but soft, nuzzled against the silk. “Relax, Nicky, what are you afraid of?”

Damn if he knew. Grateful that the scarf covered the wetness spilling to his eyes he heaved a heavy sigh and shook his head. He felt ridiculous. David’s lips kept pressing into his skin, gentle, caring. There was absolutely no reason to feel so out of control, he trusted David after all. Despite his promise to keep his hands still he wrapped his arms around David to pull him close. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled, burying his face into the crook of David’s neck. “I’m sorry I’m such a mess.”

They stayed quiet like that for a while, David’s hands raking soothingly through his hair, down his shoulders and back up. Neither of them spoke or moved to untie the knot at the back of his head. The gentle touch of David’s fingers provided a sense of calm and Nick gradually felt his breathing slow down. Tentatively he loosened his grip and let his fingers dance across David’s back, travelling down until they reached the hem of his t-shirt.

David leaned back a little and reached above his head to pull his shirt up and off. His eyes kept watching Nick closely for signs of hesitation or discomfort but what he saw was a tentative smile growing below the blindfold. Whatever had happened moments ago Nick seemed to be recovering from it. Abandoning his previous ideas of gentle torture and games of power David decided to just go with the pace Nick would set and reaffirm that he was worthy of being trusted. 

Nick’s fingers went on exploring territory he was already well acquainted with. Leaning into the touch David hummed out his appreciation, pleased to see Nick’s smile was growing. Following the line of Nick’s jaw he gently dragged his lips across Nick’s stubbly skin until he reached the corner of his mouth. Nick tipped his head just slightly and when their lips met this time he returned the kiss full force.

Humming into Nick’s mouth David sucked sharp puffs of air in through his nose, supplying his brain with enough oxygen to stay alert. He decided not to dwell on Nick being much quieter than usual, merely producing little sighs and occasional surprised hisses when David paused his ministrations only to start them up in different places. Overall he seemed more focused on each single touch and a lot less vocal about his approval. However, Nick pushing his hips up into him made up for his lack of noise.

And damn if that wasn’t Nick’s body intently expressing its interest against David’s lower abs. David grazed his teeth across Nick’s skin, sipping and biting softly, while his hands roamed over taut muscles and traveled down to slide of Nick's sleeping shorts. All the while Nick’s hands held on to his head, not quite guiding, but firm enough to make sure he couldn’t deter him with any unexpected moves. It wasn’t yet what he had hoped for but this was Nick and he had learned to work around his issues with giving up control. 

The sight of Nick, skin glistening with sweat in the soft glow of the bedside lights, jaw growing slack as he gradually relaxed more, filled his heart with a sense of pride. He was doing this to Nick but more importantly, Nick was letting him do it. Arousal pooled between his legs, fired up by the grinding of Nick’s flexed thigh against him. The man was never going to just lie still and let someone else do all the work but to be honest David didn’t mind as long as it felt this good.

David allowed himself a few more moments to indulge in the press of a strong leg against his dick before he reluctantly slid his body down, away from the source of heat. He let his mouth trail the lines of trained muscles covered by soft skin until he reached the dark wiry hairs that would guide him the rest of the way. Nick’s fingertips dug into his scalp as he began to place teasing licks around his eagerly waiting cock. An impatient push of hips beckoned him for more.

Nick was panting hard as David finally complied to his wishes, enclosing him in his hot wet mouth and stroking him up and down with his lips and tongue. For a few thrusts Nick simply followed David’s motions with his hands but when he dragged the soft strokes out instead of speeding up Nick fastened his grip and began shoving his hips up in order to set a new rhythm. Everything was so much more intense and Nick felt his climax building fast.

He felt the heat around him, prickling through his skin and spreading from his groin into his extremities. David’s hand wrapped around him, protecting himself from Nick’s increasingly uncontrolled bucking. He tried to still his moves, let David take over like he knew he would, but he was overwhelmed with sensation. He just needed a little more, just another push… But then David pulled off in one long sucking motion and Nick could feel him shift as he raised himself up.

“Fuck!” Nick exclaimed on reflex. “I was-” he paused to gasp in air. “Close?” David provided, fingers teasing around Nick’s aching erection. “Keep going,” Nick panted, hands pushing at his shoulders. David grasped for one of his hands and guided it down to wrap around himself. “What about me?” Nick jolted at how close to his face David had managed to come unnoticed. Even if he couldn’t see him he clearly heard the grin in his voice. Blindly he tightened his fist and began pumping.

The next thing he felt was a sharp sucking heat against the side of his throat, David’s tongue, soft yet rough, soothing over the skin he’d just bitten into. Nick groaned and pushed his pelvis up in frustration. He wasn’t tongue tied by default but he’d never liked making explicit demands. Sure he loved the teasing and bickering but when it came to expressing his own needs he preferred turning to nonverbal communication. The current lack of eye contact made him feel somewhat lost.

“Dave,” he groaned, fumbling for attention, “C’mon now.” He didn’t stop the stroking motion of his hand, hoping David would catch the drift and reciprocate, but David just kept teasing him with nips and licks, intercepted by varying sounds of pleasure. With a sigh he resigned himself to his lover’s rules and refocused on what he was doing to him. David felt good in his hand, hard and heavy. It wasn’t a new sensation but Nick wondered if he’d ever paid this much attention to the actual feeling.

Slowing his movements and loosening his grip he let his fingers slide along the pulsing veins, taking in the different textures between shaft and head. Remembering his other hand he let it slide down the length of David’s spine, pleased when he felt David react with a shiver. 

“What are you doing?” David asked in a tone Nick couldn’t quite place. “You feel good,” he simply replied, then felt David’s lips curl into a smile. “I’ll feel better inside of you,” David suggested in a low growl.

Nick’s heartbeat quickened at the thought. It wasn’t something they did often and when they did he needed to feel in control of the situation. Being blindfolded and on his back brought back a wave of anxiety and he sensed his body involuntarily tensing up. He let his hands rest against either side of David’s hips and forced himself to calm down with a number of deep breaths. Before he could gather his thoughts David’s hands cradled his face, thumbs grazing his cheekbones. 

“Only if you want to.”

He wanted to, he really did. But his body betrayed him, hands growing sweaty and mouth running dry. He felt the darkness closing in on him as the rush of blood rang louder through his ears. 

“Nick?” he heard David’s voice, low and smooth, and gave him a small nod. “Do you want to take it off?” He shook his head, determined. He wasn’t a quitter and he was going to do this for David, he had started this after all. He certainly wasn’t going to let some unfortunate events from his past ruin this for them.

Nick’s hands slid up David’s spine, settling on his shoulder blades to press them closer together. 

“Kiss me?” he asked quietly and David quickly moved to comply. When they parted, panting, he rested his forehead against Nick’s, feeling the gentle touch of silk. “Are you okay?” he inquired, intent on not letting his desire overrule his worry. Nick replied with a nod, “Where’s the lube?” David snorted at the unexpected question. “Where it belongs,” he retorted and moved to reach for the drawer.

“Hand me the tube?” Nick requested and blindly grabbed for his wrist when David gave it to him. He then spilled lube into his own palm and wrapped a fist around David’s fingers to coat them thoroughly. David smiled at the mess they were creating between their chests. Nick’s tongue darted out as he was concentrating on his hands and David felt a whole new level of excitement wash over him. Nick brought his left hand, still clutching the tube, to the side of his neck, pulling him into another kiss.

As their tongues swept against each other Nick guided their joined hands down between them and raised his knees. They had to break the kiss for David to slide down and get the right angle and David took that moment to regard the image before him. But it was more than the visual that had his blood boiling. This wasn’t just Nick looking hot in nothing but a silken scarf, sweating and panting and hard for him. It was more than Nick indulging him in one of his kinks or fantasies. It was a display of unconditional trust – and Nick’s trust was hard to earn.

“Dave,” Nick urged, bringing him back from his derailing thoughts. Nick’s hand was still around his, guiding his fingers past his dick, down between his thighs. David gave his balls a teasing squeeze before he let his fingers touch against the sensitive skin between Nick’s buttocks. An unbridled moan rang through the room and David let the tip of one finger press against Nick’s dissolving defenses. Ever so slowly he inched his way inside.

Nick tightened around his finger and David’s hand stilled - Nick always needed time to adjust after that first invasion. David did his best to distract him with kisses and licks across his chest and stomach until Nick’s muscles relaxed around him and he pulled out a few inches before slowly pushing back in. Nick forced himself to breathe as David continually slid his finger in and out with growing ease until a second finger stretched him a little wider and Nick clawed at David’s arm in response.

When he released his grip and breathed deeper David added a third finger, sending a burning sense of arousal through him. It would never be enough to completely silence his discomfort at being topped but David managed to make him feel good enough to drown that nagging feeling out. 

“I’m ready,” he croaked out, not sure if he really was, but somehow wanting, needing to hold David instead of just touching parts of him. He tried to swallow the hiss as David removed his fingers and crawled back up to him.

There was no space for air left between their bodies as David slid against Nick’s skin and braced himself on his forearms. Nick fumbled for the lube again and David pulled back just enough for his slick hand to fit between them. He coated David in a thick layer but hesitated letting go. 

“We can stop anytime,” David felt obliged to say and Nick answered with a steady, “No.” He wished they could lock eyes for just a second but then closed his own eyes at the intimate sensation of his cock against Nick’s ass.

Searching for the right angle to push inside he paused a moment and clutched at the pillow to ground himself. Then Nick surprised him by wrapping both legs around his waist, altering their position. As slowly as he could muster David sunk himself into Nick’s welcoming body. They moaned, together, he couldn’t tell who was louder or dragged the sound out longer. It was almost as if they were the same person, moving as one and producing the same noises. 

Nick’s arms wrapped around his neck, holding him close, and David held himself rigid, counting Nick’s breath. Three, four, five and then Nick began to shift beneath him. David slowly drew back and started rolling his hips. 

“Yes,” Nick hissed, breathless. One of his hands was cupping David’s head, the other roamed aimlessly across his back. He wasn’t going to last, David thought to himself, and that was before Nick continued in a strangled voice, “Go faster, baby. Please.”

Closing his eyes, David willed his over-stimulated nerves to calm. “Dave, come on,” Nick groaned again, the low rumble vibrating through David’s entire being. Before Nick could say any more to wreck him completely, David decided to silence him with a kiss. The way Nick moaned into his mouth had the same effect as his words had, though. 

“God, Nicky,” he muttered against Nick’s mouth, overwhelmed by sensation and still moving at a hesitant speed. Nick smiled and tightly squeezed his legs around him.

Pushing up on his hands David let the sudden whiff of air against his damp skin cool him down a little. “You want fast, huh?” he muttered as Nick let his fingers tickle and tease his chest hair and hummed in affirmation. Gently he pried first one, then the other hand from his chest and placed them on the pillow. “I can’t afford the distraction,” he admitted honestly, receiving a smile as he let go of Nick’s hands again, to make sure he wouldn’t feel trapped. 

On impulse Nick curled his fingers around David’s, keeping them connected. His heart hammered furiously at the position he’d put himself in but the edge of excitement combined with the physical sensation of David finally moving faster, had him on fire. Hoarse moans echoed through his ears, sounding almost foreign even though he felt them coming straight out of his own throat. He dug his heels into David’s thighs, feeling vaguely exposed yet safe. And damn, David hit all the right spots this way.

Letting go of one hand David moved to grip tightly at Nick’s dick, taking no time to start pumping at a pace that matched his hips. It was already too much but Nick still craved more. Heat pooled low in his groin, spreading into his chest and spine, while his breath was coming out in short gasps. His muscles tensed, making his entire body tremble and all he craved was that final push to make him spill over. “Gah. Yes. Ah.” He sputtered unintelligible broken sounds, unable to form words. 

David understood. Snapping his hips just that much harder, that much deeper, jerking his fist just that much faster, until Nick exploded with a long, violent groan. David shuddered above him, focused intently on Nick until his own climax forced his eyes shut. 

Together they lay, panting, slowly catching their breaths. Nick loosely wrapped his arms around David’s shoulders, too spent to think about removing the blindfold – his eyes were closed anyway.

It wasn’t until David pulled out of him a few moments later that he reached to slide the smooth fabric up over his head. It took him a few blinks to adjust to the dim bedroom lights and when he did David was smiling down at him, chin propped up in his palm. 

“Damn, I had been aiming for a quick blowjob or something,” Nick joked, the quiet somehow making him agitated. David laughed, “Are you disappointed?” Joining in, Nick swatted his shoulder and grinned, “No way.”

He let out a growled sound of protest when David climbed out of bed and walked out the door to retrieve a washcloth from the bathroom. He let his head fall back into the pillow and picked up the silk from where it lay next to him, shivering as it smoothly slid between his fingers. When David returned and began wiping him off Nick groaned, embarrassed, and took the cloth from him to clean himself while David settled against his side.

“Dave?” He hummed sleepily, once the cloth was discarded and he had both arms snaked around him securely. “Yeah?” His fingers trailed a lazy path up David’s spine. He didn’t speak until David looked up to meet his eyes. “Uh… what else is in that box?” 

David chuckled and leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek. “Don’t ask questions you can’t handle the answers to.” Nick shook his head and laughed. He could always just risk a peak himself.


End file.
